


Hot Like Mexico

by magenta



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz lifted her head, a tired, happy smile on her face, her eyes sparkling. “Best vacation ever.” She kissed him, deep and lazy, and Tommy definitely couldn’t find a reason to disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mistakes4sheep, because I love her and she asked oh so subtly :P
> 
> Thanks to janescott for the beta as always!

The sun was just starting to sink behind the horizon when Tommy shut the hotel door behind them, gratefully kicking off his shoes and socks and stretching his feet. He sank his toes into the soft carpet, sighing when he felt a familiar pair of slim arms wrap around his waist, lips pressed to the side of his neck.

“You smell good.” Liz’s voice was soft, with a tone that Tommy knew well that made his blood run just a little hotter.

“I smell like sweat. And the zoo.” His protest was light though, and he didn’t stop Liz when she darted her tongue out and dragged it up the side of his neck, pausing to mouth at the soft skin right behind his ear.

“Taste good too.” He could feel her smile against his skin and he went willingly when she pushed him towards the bed, her hands making quick work of his t-shirt and already beginning to work open his pants when his knees hit the bed. This was one of his favourite things about Liz, the way she knew what she wanted and just went after it, because most of the time Tommy wanted it too. And today, he definitely wanted it, lifting his hands to tangle them in Liz’s hair and pull her mouth away from where it was latched onto his collarbone.

She tasted sweet and spicy all at once, like the tacos they’d had for lunch and the sweet, fruity drinks they’d stopped for on the way back from the zoo. Tommy kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue like he was trying to chase all that taste out of her mouth until all he could taste was _Liz_. Liz moaned in his arms and pulled him closer, her fingers digging into his ass in a way that made Tommy suddenly aware that he was very naked and Liz was very not. He stepped back and curled his fingers around the hem of her tank top, pulling it up slowly and taking in the smooth, pale skin he was revealing, inch by inch.

Tommy bent forward and dropped light kisses to Liz’s now bare collarbone, his fingers skating down over her back to flick open her bra. He slid the straps down her arms, taking her breasts in his hands and swiping his thumbs over her nipples, his heart thumping at the way she arched into his touch, a soft moan spilling from her lips. Liz dug her fingers hard into his shoulders when he bent to wrap his lips around her nipple, teeth dragging over the sensitive flesh in the way he knew made her knees go weak. He teased her nipples into hard, pink peaks, fingers playing over the soft skin of her breasts until she was breathing heavy, her chest heaving under his hands.

Just when Tommy’s hand started a slow slide down Liz’s side, teasing over her waist before almost reaching her rounded hip, Liz made a sound low in her throat that hit Tommy like a punch to the gut. Her hands were flat on his shoulders, and in a move that was so quick Tommy wasn’t even sure how it happened he found himself flat on his back on the bed, catching barely a glimpse of Liz kicking her shorts to the side before she was straddling his thighs, a wide, brilliant smile on her lips. She bent forward, planting her hands on either side his Tommy’s head and leaned in close. Her hair fell on either side of Tommy’s face like a curtain, and he twirled a dark lock around his fingers, cupping the curve of her ass in his other hand.

Liz closed the distance between them, catching Tommy’s lips in a deep kiss full of all kinds of filthy promises. She traced her fingers down Tommy’s chest, playing over his nipples before going lower, wrapping just tight enough around his cock to make him gasp into her mouth. Tommy slid his hand further into her hair and pulled her mouth impossibly closer, muffling his own moans as she started to stroke him, rubbing her thumb over the slick head. He felt his hips starting to rock and he gave into it for a moment, Liz knowing exactly when to squeeze harder, when to slow down, and when to dig her teeth into Tommy’s lower lip to make him shiver and writhe underneath her, already starting to come undone.

Tommy was nearly panting against Liz’s mouth when he pulled away, reaching down to still her hand. Liz moved back just enough to look at Tommy clearly, the glint in her eye sparkling brighter when Tommy’s hands both gripped tight onto her hips and pushed her over onto the bed. he settled easily between her spread legs, grinning as he nuzzled into the softness of her inner thigh, turning his face to press a sucking kiss there. She tasted like salt and sunscreen, and Tommy licked and bit his way higher, leaving a series of pale red marks on the creamy skin. When he finally reached the apex of her thighs, he breathed out hotly against her damp flesh, that gentle near-touch enough to have Liz’s hips arching closer, seeking more.

Always happy to oblige, Tommy moved even closer and didn’t hesitate, swiping his tongue over her slit again and again, long, slow strokes until she was quivering. Liz’s fingers tangled into the long hair on the back of Tommy’s head, holding him close as he brought his hands to her thighs, pushing them even wider, his thumbs sliding to part her lips to let his tongue inside. Liz nearly shouted when Tommy pressed the flat of his tongue over her clit, rubbing it in easy circles. He changed his rhythm enough to drive her crazy, slow and then fast and then slow again just when he felt she might be tipping over the edge.

The taste of her was addictive, and Tommy moved lower to get more of it, pushing his tongue inside her as far as he could, pulling back to lap just over the opening, doing that over and over until he felt Liz’s thighs start to shake. Above him, Liz was moaning and panting, Tommy’s name spilling out of her mouth on every other breath. Her hips were rolling up to meet his mouth and she was holding onto his hair so tightly Tommy thought he might suffocate, but he could tell she was close. He licked back up to her clit and closed his lips around it, sucking gently as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her. Liz’s hands fell slack from Tommy’s hair when she started to come, and Tommy worked her through it, flicking his tongue over her clit and twisting his fingers inside of her as she moaned, her thighs clamping tight around his shoulders before falling wide again. He pulled his fingers out slowly and couldn’t resist swiping his tongue over her opening one more time, the deep, musky taste of her taking over all of his senses.

“Get up here.” Liz’s voice was rough and husky, her cheeks flushed and pink as Tommy climbed up the bed to settle next to her. Her wiped the back of his hand over his face, not really succeeding in cleaning himself up any, but Liz clearly didn’t mind. She pulled him in for an easy kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and licking out all the traces of her own taste. Her hand slid back down Tommy’s chest to wrap around his cock, but this time she didn’t stroke. Instead, she pressed her lips close to his ear and spoke soft and dirty, even as she pushed him over onto his back. “Can I ride you?” She didn’t wait for a response, giving his cock a quick squeeze before slipping off the bed to dig through Tommy’s luggage. Tommy didn’t even pretend that he wasn’t staring as she bent over, and when Liz turned around, condom in hand, she grinned, putting an extra swing in her walk back to the bed.

“God, you are so hot.” Tommy grinned and reached forward, grabbing Liz around the hips when she crawled back onto the bed, already ripping open the condom. Her hands were sure as she rolled it down Tommy’s hard cock, and he groaned when she rubbed her thumb over the head, his hips rocking up into her fist.

When Liz picked herself up and slid down on Tommy’s cock, he almost closed his eyes, the way her head fell back and her mouth went slack so gorgeous that he thought he might come right there. He brought one hand up to cup her breast, circling his thumb over her nipple almost absently while she rocked, tight and hot and perfect around him. He let Liz set the pace, rocking his hips up to meet her when she sank down, little gasping moans spilling from her lips every time he bottomed out. He loved it like this, hot and slow and comfortable, a warm breeze from an open window blowing in as the light in the room started to dim, day giving way to evening as they moved together.

Liz’s rhythm started to falter and she leaned forward, pressing her hands into the bed on either side of Tommy’s head. The change in angle let her slide a little easier and a little faster, and Tommy groaned at the change, reaching to tangle his hand in Liz’s hair to pull her down for a sloppy kiss. He snuck a hand between their bodies and down Liz’s belly, reaching to where their bodies were joined, his fingers finding her clit. Liz moaned when he started stroking her, his fingers working in fast circles over her slick flesh until she was panting. She sat back up, tossing her hair over her shoulders and bracing her hands on Tommy’s thigh, his cock filling her completely, his fingers pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Tommy’s breath was coming fast and shallow, and he could no longer keep his hips from fucking up hard into Liz’s welcoming body, his orgasm a hot weight in his belly, spreading like molasses through his limbs. His fingers skittered over Liz’s clit, pressing probably a little harder than would be comfortable at any other time, but judging by Liz’s reaction, right now it was perfect. She cried out over him, her thighs clamping tight around Tommy’s hips as she sank down, enveloping him in her tight heat, dragging his orgasm out of him. His whole body went taut, his fingers digging into Liz’s hips hard enough to bruise, and then he went limp, gasping in great gulps of air and pulling Liz down on top of him, pressing wet, open kisses to her neck as the sweat started to cool on their skin.

Liz lifted her head, a tired, happy smile on her face, her eyes sparkling. “Best vacation ever.” She kissed him, deep and lazy, and Tommy definitely couldn’t find a reason to disagree.


End file.
